Curiosity
by comptine
Summary: [AU] He had a piece of grass hanging out the side of his mouth, uncouth but still charming, for a peasant at least. [Jetla]


Again TrueThinker I'm so sorry, I got to caught up in Aang the Last Indie and..ya...but here it is!

mmmmm this is a bit OOC but I think Jet's roughish charm would charm Azula, though some may disagree.

Enjoy anyway!

* * *

The boy was taller than me but not by much. Her skin was pale from the time spent in the dungeon but he was still darker than me. 

He had a piece of grass hanging out the side of his mouth, uncouth but still charming, for a peasant at least.

"Your name fair maiden?"

He spoke as if I was another prisoner.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

He smiled, "My my the Princess graces me with her presence…perhaps in exchange I can provide you will all the comforts this cell offers."

"Witty." I replied dryly, "And yours?"

"Jet."

I raised my eyebrow, "and what of your heritage?"

He chuckled lightly and I found myself blushing, "Heritage? I'm afraid you'll have to ask the Rough Rhinos to find out."

He had me curious, I could see merely his outline in the half-darkness, and I lit a bright blue flame so that I inspect him more closely.

He was covered in scorch marks and fresh bruises were oozing. The sight was nothing new to me but seeing it on the boy made me feel something different.

I tried to identify the feeling…it was a mixed between sympathy and something else…like anger.

Pity, I have never felt anything like this, I want to help him but I hated him for it.

"Is something wrong Azula?" the starved corpse came closer to me, not aggressively but as if he really cared.

"No."

He casually placed an arm around my shoulders I brandished lightning and he quickly removed it but was still smiling.

"What are you looking at?" The first time I have every seen anyone not jumped back in fear, well except for Mai…

"You're cute when you're angry."

I created another whip of pure energy and when I drew my hand back he spoke, "You're going to kill me?"

How can one peasant boy be so maddening? "Yes I am."

"And why would you do that?"

Why? Why would unleash my wrath upon this simple country boy with his deep chocolate brown eyes and the same hair falling into those eyes…

I shook my head of those thoughts.

I was a High Princess of the Fire Nation and this was just some boy.

"Because," I cast around vaguely for an answer, "You are a rebel." I turned to leave but the boy caught my attention again with one line.

"I, Princess am merely what your country has made of me."

I rounded on him, "My country is the people of the Sun. We worship the great Agni, Lord of all Spirits." I slammed the cell door on the way out.

* * *

"Well, well, well you're back." He was standing against the wall arms folded, eyes closed and piece of grass wiggling. 

I grunted and threw down his plate of food.

"My, my, my aren't we touchy today. Calm down take a seat and tell me dear Princess what has caused you to be in this mood." It wasn't a command it was a request.

"That's better," he said as I sat down on the ground, I could see fresh whip marks across his chest.

"You're going to be killed tomorrow."

Oh…there it is again…that feeling…

He didn't seem surprised he just ripped the bread in half and offered me a bit, I shook my head and he shrugged and tore at it.

"And?"

"And what?" It wasn't like I was trying to explain the origins of Firebending.

He smiled roguishly, "Is that all?"

"Yes." I stood to leave.

"Before you leave at least tell me one thing."

I suppose I could answer him one question, I crossed my arms waiting.

He stood and meandered over bringing his face within centimeters of mine.

"Why do you like me so much?"

He pecked me on the lips and I left immediately refusing to let someone see me blush.

-------------------- 

I lay in my bed the next day watching the sunrise and I hear that ever telling "3…2…1…FIRE!" and a brief explosion of flames that light up the sky.

No one could hear me but I muttered into my pillow.

"It was the piece of grass."

* * *

ya it's pretty fluffy...but I like it and I hope you will to TrueThinker. 

Of course if you don't I have no problem writing you a new one and your contest entry from me is on it's way ;)


End file.
